Te Ledund uf Angelstar
by The-Roosters-Crow
Summary: <html><head></head>One day Snotefoot discorvers a kit named Angel. Most would think that this is nothing speacil but Angels life changes from that day, she becomse a ledund. so this is Te Ledund uf Angelstar</html>
1. Chapter 1: Finding Our Hero

Once upon a time Snotefoot was walking in thr forest he hear a nosie he looked aroud he walked forward he haer a nosie agin he looked arounf and saw a little blue kitten she had a sliver peacing in her ear the same color of the star on her flanke her hair was golden with white soeckles a pink and purple breaclet and a green chain on her tail that had two golden stars on it "hello?"Asked Stonefoot "Uhgggggggg"The little blue kitten grummbled "What's you're name"asked Stonefoot asked to the little kittten "Angel"The blue kitten said lifting her head "I used to life with the twolegs they gave me a peacing braclts this thing on my tail and wing-like appdeges"she contiuned "Come with me" Stonefoot said grabbing Angle by the scruff "Okay"She said "whrer are yuo taking me"Asked Angle"To my clan, LitClan, You'll be happy thwere" Stonefoot replyed

when they had reatched LitClan camp Stonefoot sett Angle down on the grond "WISESTAR! COME HERE!"Stonefoot yelled Wisestar came out of his den, Wisestar was a white fluffy cat with a long flawing beard "Hello, who this!" he demaed putting his face up to Angle's face "this isAngel" Stonefoor said "I want her to join LitClam" Wisestar walked around Angle "Okay but she must prof herself, if she can catch 2X her body whiagt in prey she can stay" Stonefoot nodded "She acctpeds" "Now go!" Wisestar yelled

Angeln walked out of camp she walked around the misty forest a lound noise and a russleinf she looked around a bear come out of a bush it pinned her it was 12X her she was scared she knew wat to do she jumped up and snapped its neck in one try it was dead it fell to the grond Star grabed it and held it above her head she walked back into LitClan camp "I DID IT!"She said dropping the bear "Oh my StarClam" Wisestar said stareing at the bear "You shall skip kithood and appretinceship I am making you a warrior from thins day foraward you shall be called Angelwing for you is are garudian angle!" everyone chreed "ANGELWING ANGELWING!" Angel was pruod

Thanks for reading mah fanfictior ;;333 hipe u liked itttt. ANIN'T ANGEL DA BEEST? ? !

P.S This is not meant to be taken seriously it's a parody of bad fics or a Troll fic hope you like it more chapters coming L:#


	2. Chapter 2: The Battle

It had benn 2 years since Anglewkng was found and she was doing well in the caln of litclam

Angelwing was sitting in camp nomming a cheesebuger made of mouse(Cats don't have cows ya Silly!) when all of a sudden BadPAw ran in to camp "ZOMG! GUIS I SAW EVILCLAN MOVING IN TO ACTACKE!"Angelwing gasped the cheesebuger fell out of her mouth, WiseStar came out "WE WILL FIGHT THEM!, Angelwing you and cats of your chopseing r going to fifght them!"Angelwin=g gasped again "I pick Badpaw stonefoot and zombiebite!" Angelwing beloed "TO THE BATTLE FIELD!" WIsesatar yelled loudly Angelwing and her pals walked out to the bttle fiewld in slow motions as they walked some of the evilclan cats shat thems selves when they laid eyes on star eyes and her baddass crew. Angelwing "ROUND ONE FIGHT!" MOtalcombat yelled(He's the cat twho yells stuff at fights :3) Angelwings ran forward an ddid a qwadtriple backflip and kicked 82 cats in the face they all ran home to ther mommys She then upercutted 12 other cats AT THE SAME TIME (Isnt Angelwing awsome!?) Then they whent home too suddenly a earpircing yowled stuck the air. IT WAS WISESTAR . Angelwing looked over IT WAS DEAMONSTAR LEADER OF EVILCLAN SHE HAD SHER PAW ALL THE WAY DOWN WISESTARS THRAT SO FAR IT SHE (dEAMONSTAR) GRABBED WIASESTARS TAIL AND PULLED IT THEUGH HIS MOUTH Anglewing flew over(Usein her wing-like appengise)) ann stood next to Wisestar "R u k?" She asked him "Nu i dying" said woisestar "You will be come leader now" and then he dided and his sould shoot up to starclan and his body sank into the ground they saddly walked back to camp all sad and stuff and they said "WISE SRTAR IS DIED I AM SADDLY LEADER NOW" Anglewing (Soon to be Angelstar c;) she flew to moonstone and to et her lives all nine of um ;)


	3. Chapter 3: Her Nine Lives

Angelwong walked into the cave of the moonstone "Kinda lame deco." she said sitting down on the stone she fell asleep and met 9 cats they said they would giver he r her lifes first was bluestar "HEY gurl" she said strareding tinto her sehets eyeballs 'Hello sup" Anglewing/star said " I give you thr glife of baddassiery even tho you are already a badasws ;)"{ Bluestar said giving Anrgleswing/star a BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG KISS. "Then came a kitty camlled PeriwinkleShuffle "EYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" she said shuffling into the room "I GIVE YOU THE LIFE OF DANCER DANCE" She said shuffling away but not before she slapped the badonkadink of Anglewing after that there was a cat named Firefart(Lol I hate him)) OOPS I MEAN FIRESTAR/HEArt I do n't like him so I'll skip him she got the life of Being the main cat of a story and never alowing any other storys in other than myourself. Soon a large paper airplaen came into sight then it jumped up and folded it's self int o a cat "I am paperflight and I give you the life of being a good lover ;) u gon b good in bed :333 " then paperflight folded herself into an airplane and flew off then came computoer fartcom[poterfart gave her lthe mlife of bacon I wus 2 lazy 2 write it doe after so them they didnd some more lifesa cat named goodeats "I guve you th e life of no constapatuoijn you will never be constaped" oh okklkool said Aunglewing/star the came chicken snape "I give yo u th e flife of the harrypotter fandom "I LUV THAT SHOWWW" anglestarwing said thrnen cam ecandycorm "I give you the life of halloween." she said then came opoopernooper I guive you the lifeof magic "Nwoice angiel sqtar/wing said "along caem lamp rug "i give you a life of twisslers and lastly there was glassdick and he gaver her life of tv watching but I didn't feel like writing it. U ARE NOW A LEAFDER THEY ALL YELLED AT ONCE YAYA

Anglewin OOPS Anglestar :;) whent ohome happy;333


End file.
